


The D Drive

by aroseandapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Inappropriate punning, M/M, Tfw you're gonna make love to your bf and then he makes a pun, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: It’s certainly not their first time on the ride, but it’s the first time a little joke pops into his head right when things are getting hot. Mettaton is sure his (notoriously punhating) boyfriend will appreciate it. Probably. One thing is certain: either way, he’s fucked.





	The D Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all related to the D club.
> 
> I haven't written smut since I was 17 help.

Mettaton tipped his head back, allowing Papyrus easier access to his neck. Papyrus nipped, making Mettaton let out a hiss that turned into a moan as he laved his conjured tongue over the area he bit. His breathing grew heavier, arousal leaving him hot and tingling. He reached out to grab his boyfriend’s hipbones, dragging Papyrus closer to grind against him.

“A-AH, METTA…” Papyrus pulled back from Mettaton’s neck to pant, arms braced against the back of the couch as he rode out the sensations of their hips rubbing against each other.

The bulge in Papyrus’ shorts was quite pronounced by them. A lecherous grin stole on Mettaton’s expression, tilting his hips just so to grind his arousal against Papyrus’ summoned cock. Papyrus responded with a long, drawn out moan that bordered on a whine, thrusting against Mettaton’s own clothed member.

“Mm, I want you so bad, baby,” Mettaton purred out, draping his arms around Papyrus’ neck to pull him in close, foreheads touching and hot breaths mingling as they panted together, their hips finding a comfortable rhythm as they grinding against each other.

A rough kiss was his response, teeth pressing urgently against his lips. Mettaton hummed, tongue flicking out across teeth, parting them to meet the heated orange magic of his lover’s tongue. It met his, as eager and enthusiastic as its owner, circling his. As they parted, a string of saliva connected their tongues.

“I LOVE YOU—MNN—S-SO MUCH.”

“I love you too, Papy,” he breathed out, letting out a shaky moan at a particularly hard thrust. “S-so much, baby.”

Taking advantage their brief separation, Mettaton tugged at the waistband of Papyrus’ hotpants. It didn’t take long for them to slip away from his pelvis and for his glowing member to bob free in the open air. Papyrus kicked them away and dove back in for another kiss. Magic sparked between them at the direct contact, electric heat shooting through his body. Mettaton couldn’t wait anymore. He gently nudged at Papyrus’ shoulders for them to part again.

“I want you,” he said to the questioning gaze Papyrus gave him, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Please, baby.”

“Y-YEAH.” It sounded like the wind had been knocked from the skeleton’s chest, breathless and struck dumb by the sight of Mettaton under him, horny and pleading to have his dick inside him.

He pulled back, until Mettaton’s arms slipped away from his neck, dropping to the couch. One hand rested at Mettaton’s hip, the other gripping his dick, pumping its firm length a few good times before guiding it to Mettaton’s entrance. A look of concentration crossed over his face, an expression so earnest and endearing that he wanted nothing more than to trace over those contours, feeling the dips and furrows in the smooth bone.

Later, maybe. Right now all Mettaton wanted was to get fucked into the couch by his enthusiastic boyfriend.

“Ahh,  _Papy_.”

Just as he felt Papyrus’ dick against him, a stray thought popped into his head. Mettaton didn’t know what came over him, or what possessed him to tell a  _joke_  in the middle of such a hot and heavy moment, but the idea struck him like a bolt out of the blue. Before he even processed what he was about to say, the words had already slipped out of his mouth mingled with a long moan, and at that point it was much too late to take it back.

“Mm yes, baby, put it into my D Drive, please.”

Papyrus paused, the head of his dick pressed against his entrance. He tilted his head, somehow managing to look utterly incredulous with the heavy orange flush across his face. Mettaton thrust his hips down, trying to get him inside. Papyrus’ grip on his hips was too great, though, and he did nothing more than frustrate himself.

“WHAT? YOUR…  _WHAT_?”

Mettaton regretted the weak pun already. He wiggled in Papyrus’ hold, to no avail. “Come on, Papy,  _please._ ”

Papyrus squeezed, not enough to hurt but enough to tell him that he wasn’t going to continue until his question was answered. “HOLD ON, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“It’s—oh my god, Papy, don’t make me say it.” He could only groan, covering his face with his hands. Mettaton never thought that he could ever feel so embarrassed with his handsome body on display. “It’s—it’s like in a computer. Your ‘d’…” He dragged his fingers over Papyrus’ length, leaving no guesses as to what  _that_  might be, satisfied by how his boyfriend shivered at his touch.

“…Your ‘d’, in my drive. My ‘D’ drive—I’m asking you to  _fuck_  me, baby.”

Papyrus’ expression flickered through a rapid-fire flurry of emotions—amusement, confusion, arousal, disbelief—before he let out a long groan and dropped forward to plant his face in Mettaton’s neck. “METTATON… MY LOVE…”

Never before had Papyrus sounded so conflicted.

“ _WHY_?” He drew out the world, whining right into Mettaton’s neck in just the perfect way to send teasing vibrations through his circuitry. It left him infuriatingly aroused despite Papyrus’ issue with his ill-timed pun.

“I thought it was clever.” And Mettaton wasn’t going to apologize for it.

Papyrus pulled his face away to fix Mettaton with an utterly betrayed look. He seemed like he was waging an internal war with himself, brow ridges furrowed, the corners of his mouth twitching with a suppressed smile. “IT—I MEAN, IT  _WAS_. BUT… NOW? YOU HAD TO SAY IT NOW?”

Mettaton smiled, wrapping his legs around Papyrus waist to tug him in close. Papyrus stumbled, their dicks sliding together. He arched his back, letting out an exaggerated moan that had a fierce flush returning to his boyfriend’s face with a vengeance; Mettaton could salvage this still.

“Mm, what can I say? I love your dick so much,” he said, wrapping his arms comfortable around Papyrus’ shoulders. He loved the twitches of Papyrus’ hips against him, hardly unable to hold himself back. He nuzzled into his sensitive neck, dipping his tongue into the spaces between his bones, feeling the vibrations of Papyrus’ groan against his lips.

“And I’d love it even more if you were inside me right now.”

Papyrus couldn’t argue with  _that_.


End file.
